The riposte - Meet the Queen pt2
by A Rae Lin
Summary: More than a year has pasted since SG1 encountered Ash'ka and they have moved on, but they are about to come face to face with the new queen. Will history repeat itself or will SG1 be able to control the Anocha? I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.
1. Chapter 1

"Well Carter, it sounds like you're just going to face the fact that no sci-fi movie will ever live up to your expectations," Jack says as he and Sam enter the briefing room.

"I just would like to see one movie that the plot is actually believable," Sam replies as she takes her seat.

"Another disappointing movie?" Daniel asks with a smile.

"I just can't believe that it's really that hard for people to make a decent movies these days," she says.

"Perhaps you are not watching the correct movies," Teal'c says with a smile.

"I will admit that Star Wars was entertaining," Sam replies as General Hammond enters the room.

"Alright people, at 0130 we received a cryptic message from Master Bra'tac. Apparently several of the rebel Jaffa have gone missing over the last few weeks. According to his message he thinks they are being held against their will and has asked that SG1 help him free them. He gave a gate address that was not in our system but we sent a MALP and everything looks good as far as we could tell. SG1, you will go assist Master Bra'tac in whatever way you can. Questions?"

Jack looks at his team and then back to the general, "When do we leave Sir?"

"Within the hour."

-o-o-o-o-o-

SG1 arrives on the planet just as the sun begins to rise about the tree tops of the nearby forest.

Jack and Sam scan the area and Teal'c moves around the DHD.

"O'Neill, Master Bra'tac has been here. But he was not alone. There are tracks from at least two others," Teal'c says as he inspects the ground around the DHD.

"Can you tell which way they went?" Jack asks as he and Sam both drop their weapons to the low ready.

"I believe they headed toward that forest," Teal'c responds.

"Alright, let's go see if we can find Bra'tac and the rebel Jaffa," Jack says as he takes point and leads the team toward the forest.

Sam falls in step just behind him with Daniel at her side and Teal'c close behind bringing up the rear. They move quietly through the small meadow until they reach the tree line where Jack motions for them to stop.

"I think we should fan out a bit. Sam flank right, Teal'c left, and Daniel, you watch our six. We have no way of knowing what is waiting for us in there."

The team spreads out and moves carefully through the forest as the undergrowth becomes denser. Soon the brush between them is too thick to maintain a clear line of sight so Jack grabs his radio.

"Okay, we need to regroup before we go any farther," he says.

A moment later Daniel appears beside Jack just as the bushes start rustling to their left. Jack turns as Teal'c steps out to join them. After a few moments of silence Jack grabs his radio.

"Carter, what's your position?" he asks.

When there is no response he tries again, "Carter, come in."

A few more moments of silence then he looks at Teal'c and waves for him to take point heading in the direction Sam should be. They start off, all three with their weapons at the ready. After a few yards they come across Sam's radio on the ground. Jack grabs it and looks at Teal'c.

"Can you track her?"

"I shall try," he says before moving around them.

Daniel looks at Jack, "It doesn't seem like Sam would've gone without a fight."

"Indeed she did not," Teal'c stands a few feet away holding a rock. "This was recently dislodged from the ground. It could have been used to incapacitate Major Carter."

Jack takes a breath, "If she wasn't walking then there should be some sign of her being carried away."

"There is indeed. However it disappears a few feet from here."

Daniel and Jack look at each other for a moment before Jack draws a slow breath.

"I want you two to head back to the gate and call for backup. I'm going to keep looking here. Maybe I'll get lucky and when you get back we will have some place to start."

"Be careful Jack," Daniel warns as he and Teal'c turn back the way they came.

Jack waits till the sounds of them walking fade into the distance before he raises his weapon and start forward deeper into the thick under growth. He moves carefully for several meters then stops and listens. He hears only the sound of some distant fauna so he starts moving again. After what seems like hours his radio crackles to life with Daniels voice.

"Jack, come in."

Jack grabs his radio, "Yeah Daniel?"

"We have a slight problem."

"And what would that be?"

"We can't find the gate."

"What do you mean you can't find it? It's huge."

"Well we are standing in the meadow where it should be but it's not here."

Jack sighs slightly, "Well it looks like we are on our own. Listen, just stay there. It's going to start getting dark soon and the tree line at the edge of the meadow will make a good place to make camp for tonight. I'll head back to you now. O'Neill out."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sam opens her eyes only to be hit by a feeling of déjà vu as she finds herself in a dark cavern. She sits up and the room starts spinning. She closes her eyes and puts her hand on the back of her head. Her hand finds a damp warm spot confirming her suspicions that she was hit from behind with something. She takes a breath and opens her eyes again. Slowly she stands and puts her hands on the cavern wall for support.

"I hope I did not hurt you too badly," a feminine voice come to her from somewhere in the darkness.

She jumps slightly and looks around. At the far side of the cavern she notices a dark figure; as she looks closer it appears to be moving in her direction.

"I've been hit harder," Sam says standing up straight.

"Of that I am sure."

Sam watches the figure warily as it moves ever closer to her. As her eyes adjust to the darkness more she realises the figure must be wearing a dark robe as she can only make out a dark shape.

"Who are you?" she asks.

'You know who I am' she hears the voice in her head.

Before she can say anything several torches flash to light around the cavern making her blink against the sudden brightness. When her eyes adjust she sees two figures in front of her. Moving as one they put down the dark hoods and look at her.

"Iset," Sam says under her breath.

"It is indeed pleasant to see you again Mah'la," Iset say inclining her head slightly.

The second figure steps forward, "May I heal you Mah'la?"

Sam looks at her, "You must be Saxa."

She smiles broadly at Sam, "I am honoured you remembered me."

"You're hard to forget. But trust me it wasn't for lack of trying."

Saxa looks at Sam with a hurt look before Iset's voice breaks thru the air like ice.

"We don't have time to waste with pleasantries. Mah'la we need your assistance," she says her eyes locking on Sam.

Sam meets her stare, "With what? You vowed we would never hear of you again; yet here you are."

Iset takes a breath, "Things change. We had found a place we could live in peace. The people of the planet accepted us into their way of life; then the Goa'uld came. They began destroying the village we had started to call home. They killed many people and took a few including Morrigan. Soon after they discovered that she was not like the other they had taken. They took her before their false god and he knew that she was Anochan and ordered her to be killed along with all the others from the planet and the planet to be destroyed. She was able to escape with a few survivors but the ones left on the planet were killed. We wish to put a stop to the reign of terror brought by the Goa'uld but we can not do this alone. That is when I knew we must find you and ask for your help."

"You're telling me the Goa'uld destroyed an entire planet?"

"Yes."

Sam takes a breath, "I can't promise you anything without talking to my superiors."

"I am aware of this. The others that came with you will be brought here now."

AN: I would love to hear what you think. Leave me your comments, question, ect. and I will do my best to respond in a timely manner.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi all, here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think.

Jack sits quietly in the darkness while Daniel and Teal'c are sleeping. He looks at his watch in the faint moonlight. Another forty minutes then he can wake Teal'c to take the next watch. He stifles a yawn then shakes his head to wake himself up a bit. Then he hears a sound in the darkness. He freezes and listens. There again the sound, like someone is walking quietly through the darkness somewhere near him. He readies his weapon and stands up. He moves carefully around the sleeping bodies of Daniel and Teal'c until he is between them then he crouches down and touches Teal'c on the arm. Teal'c sits up but before he can say anything Jack holds his hand up and touches his ear. Teal'c listens and hears the sounds of something moving near them. Jack moves his hand to Daniel as Teal'c grabs his weapon and begins scanning the area. Daniel wakes with a start.

"Jack wha…"

"Shhh…"

Daniel sits up and pulls his handgun from his thigh as Jack stands and looks to Teal'c. Teal'c turns and shakes his head slightly as he starts moving back closer to Daniel and Jack. Suddenly Teal'c stops moving and lowers his weapon. Jack watches him, confused. After a moment Jack steps closer to him.

"Teal'c?" Jack whispers

"You will lay your weapons down," Teal'c says out loud.

Daniel moves to stand beside Jack, "Okay, why?"

"Because you are in no danger," a voice comes from behind them. Jack turns and levels his weapon in the face of the robed figure standing behind him.

"Yeah, I'm not buying that for one minute. You wanna try again?"

The figure nods slowly then steps back. A moment later Jack hears Daniel grunt and collapse beside him and before he has time to react a heavy weight comes down on the side of his head. As he falls to the ground he sees the figure remove the hood and he vaguely recognizes the face of the woman before everything goes black.

Sam paces around the cavern looking for a way out to no avail. There is no opening in the wall that could be an exit. She takes a breath to calm herself.

"Be at Mah'la. You're companions will be here soon," Saxa says causing Sam to jump at her sudden appearance.

"Where did you come from?" Sam asks.

Saxa smiles, "I have many gifts that my sisters do not."

She suddenly disappears before Sam's eyes, then reappears again just as suddenly.

"You have a cloaking device?" Sam asks.

"No device is needed. I can vanish at will as well as move thru objects," she replies.

"Move thru?"

Saxa turns to the solid wall and reaches out to touch it, but as her hand reaches it Sam watches it disappear into the wall as if being swallowed. Then she pulls back and faces Sam again.

"That is amazing. And you said that your sister can't do that?" Sam says stepping toward Saxa, the scientist in her mind taking over and craving an explanation.

"I am the only that can do this."

"And your sisters, they can do things you can't?"

"Yes; we each have our own gifts."

"So you have both intangibility and invisibility and I know that Iset must be a telepath like Ash'ka was. What about Morrigan?"

"She has the power of persuasion, as our mother did."

"Doesn't Iset have this also?"

"She does not."

"What other abilities do you have?" Sam asks.

"All daughters of Ash'ka are connected. We can communicate over great distances. I believe if given enough time you too could develop this gift."

Sam looks at her sceptically, "What exactly does that mean?"

Saxa opens her mouth to answer but closes it again for a moment.

"I must go," she says suddenly.

"Go where?" Sam asks.

"I shall return with your companions shortly."

Saxa smiles slightly then turns and disappears into the wall leaving Sam alone in the cavern again.

Jack groans as he regains consciousness. He rolls onto his side and opens his eyes; Daniel is lying beside him and Teal'c and Sam are sitting on the floor against the far wall. He sits up slowly and looks around the room.

"Colonel, I'm glad you're awake," Sam says.

"Where the hell are we?" he asks grumpily.

"In a cave Sir."

"I can see that Carter. Where is the exit so we can get out of here?"

Sam looks at Teal'c before answering, "As far as I can tell Sir, the only way we can get out of here is with the help of one of them."

Jack lets out a breath, "Okay, and who exactly is 'them'?"

"Ash'ka's daughters Sir."

He sits up straighter, "As in Anocha?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I thought they were gone?"

Before Sam can answer Daniel groans, "Can someone tell me why, when taking us prisoner, everyone likes hitting us in the head?"

Sam smiles, "It's probably in the bad-guy handbook."

"Carter," Jack calls to get her attention. "I thought the threat of the Anocha roaming around ended with Ash'ka."

Daniel looks at Sam, "Anocha? Does that mean…?"

Sam takes a breath and answers Daniels unfinished question, "Yes, Ash'ka's daughters, your daughters, decided not to leave after Ash'ka's death. They have stayed hidden the last year but the Goa'uld found them and, if they are telling the truth, an entire planet was destroyed in an attempt to wipe them out."

"They told you that?" Jack asks, standing up.

"Yes, as well as what we can expect from them as far as their abilities."

"Did they mention Bra'tac or the missing Jaffa?" Daniel asks.

"No, but Saxa told me that Morrigan has the power of persuasion so it's possible that they believe they are here willingly. She may have even convinced Bra'tac to contact us and get us to come here," Sam speculates.

"I believe this could explain Bra'tac being insistent on SG1 joining him here," Teal'c says.

"And why he wasn't waiting for us when we got here," Daniel says.

"My queen Iset has asked that you come with me to see her now," Saxa says as she appears in the room.

Everyone turns to face her as Sam steps toward her.

Jack is taken aback as he looks at her. She stands in a dark robe that covers her in dark folds down to the floor but her facial features tell him that she must be Daniels daughter. He curses as he realises that one of their captors is his daughter though he still has no memories from the time that Ash'ka used him. Saxa's voice pulls him out of his thoughts.

"If you lift your hands and touch your palms to each other then walk with me," she says. As they do as she asked she moves forward, leading them almost like children holding hands, and takes them through the solid wall. A moment later they are standing a hallway and Saxa turns to them.

"Now if you will follow me," she says with a smile.

Jack moves to Sam's side, "Which one is this?"

"This is Saxa. Morrigan is darker like Teal'c and Iset looks like you Sir."

Jack nods, "What's your read on them?"

"I don't think they mean us any harm. From what time I have been near them it almost seems like they took on more of you all rather than taking after Ash'ka; which in a way could be good for us."

"We can always hope Carter," Jack says as Saxa leads them in to a large room.

Daniel walks up to Saxa, "The architecture in this room is quite fascinating. Do you know anything about it's history?"

"I know that the cavern you have been staying in was once part of the hidden chambers of this place but after an attack it was sealed off from the rest of the rooms. The rest of the structure is fairly untouched. We chose this planet to hide on because all of its inhabitants have been gone a long time. When we first arrived we found this place and decided to make it ours."

"So how far from the Stargate are we?"

"Not far. Come and you can see it from here," she says as she walks toward a small balcony to the left of the great room.

Daniel follows her. Once he is outside he looks down into the meadow below them and sees the gate. He turns to Saxa.

"How could we be so close and not see this place when we first arrived?"

"I have hidden it, just as I did with the Stargate, my sister and myself when we were coming to get you."

"You can do that?" Daniel asks as he adjusts his glasses.

"Yes and much more. I am hopeful that your people will help us for I would like to know you better, father."

A lump forms in Daniels throat, he coughs slightly and then looks at the rest of SG1 before speaking.

"I would like to know more about your people but after what we went through with Ash'ka…" he pauses as he thinks about all that he had been told had happened to him and all of the SGC when they first met her.

"I hope in time you will see that we are not like her," Saxa says, her face fallen. She turns on her heel and re-joins the group.

"You will wait here for Iset," she says sharply before leaving the room.

Jack looks at Daniel as he walks back toward them.

"So what's outside?" Jack asks.

"Believe it or not the gate. It's pretty close. If we need to I think we could get to it in a few minutes. Not that it would do us much good without our gear."

"Once you have heard me you will be free to go at your will," Iset says, her voice echoing around the room as she enters.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, you got us here; now what?" Jack asks.

Iset smiles, "I only wish to talk with you. I mean you no harm."

"You could tell that to the one who hit me," Jack says.

"I had ordered for you not to be injured; I will deal with Morrigan for this. Do you require medical attention?" Iset asks, concern filling her face.

"I uh…no I'm good," Jack replies.

"Oh good, now we can talk about why I had you brought here."

"And what you know about the missing Jaffa?" Daniel asks.

"Of course. As we informed Mah'la we would like your help in retribution for the attack on the world we had started calling home. Ultimately we would like to see the galaxy free of the Goa'uld altogether. As for the Jaffa, we have been offering for them to join our cause in fighting these false gods. Some would rather remain with their own rebellion but a few have joined us. Then one came, they call him Bra'tac; he demanded we release the Jaffa. I tried to explain that they are here of their own choice but he would not listen to me. That is when I asked Morrigan to have him summon you here, in hopes you can help us solve this peacefully."

Sam smiles slightly, "Would you give us a moment to talk amongst ourselves?"

"Of course. When you are ready I will return to hear your decision," Iset say bowing her head slightly before turning and leaving the room.

Once she is gone Daniel speaks.

"Do you think we can believe what she is saying?" he asks Sam.

"I don't know. But I think if she is it could prove useful to have them as allies," Sam says looking at Jack.

"And why is that Major?"

"Because if Morrigan can convince the Jaffa that the Goa'uld are false gods then we would only have the Goa'uld themselves to deal with instead of their Jaffa armies as well."

"I agree with Major Carter. If we could save the lives of the Jaffa that are in service to the Goa'uld I believe it could be worth the risk," Teal'c says.

Daniel thinks for a moment, "I agree with that, but what do they get out of us helping them? And after the Goa'uld are gone, if we are ever able to achieve that in the first place, do we just let them roam free in the galaxy? I mean, how do we know that they don't just want the Goa'uld out of the way so they can run things their way?"

Sam looks at Jack, "Sir, we took the same chance with the Tok'ra. We didn't know they were different from the Goa'uld in the beginning. Granted Ash'ka got us off to a bad start with them but something in my head is telling me that Iset is being very upfront about what she wants."

Jack takes a breath, "We can bring it up to Hammond and see what he says. Ultimately it is not our decision."

"No Sir, but they will listen if you tell them that you think this could be worth investing in," Sam says.

"And if I don't think it's worth the risk?"

"You are the commanding officer; what you decide is what we will do Sir."  
Jack looks at his team and takes a breath, "Well Carter since they like talking to you I want you to tell them we have to talk to Hammond before we can decide."

"Yes Sir," Sam says as she turns and walks toward the doors where Iset had closed behind her as she left. She places her hand on one door and pushes it open. She freezes as she steps into the hallway and nearly runs into Morrigan, who is dressed in a tight leather outfit with her long dark hair pulled back away from her face. Morrigan narrows her eyes at Sam as she bows her head slightly.

"May I be of assistance to you Mah'la?"

"I was looking for Iset."

"I can take you to her if you follow me," Morrigan says as she turns and starts to walk away.

"Wait, I need to get the others."

Sam turns back into the room and waves for the rest of SG1 to follow her. Once they join her at the door Morrigan leads them through several halls until they find themselves in a large banquet room surrounded by Jaffa and at the head of a large table Iset stands with a goblet in her hand, speaking to the Jaffa.

"Tap duru arik kek onac. Tek'ma'tak Tau'ri," she says raising the goblet at SG1.

Jack looks at Teal'c with a questioning look.

"She is greeting us, who have killed many Goa'uld."

"If these are some of the free Jaffa then wouldn't they know us?" Jack asks.

"As there are some that I have not seen before I surmise Morrigan has convinced others to join their cause as well."

Jack nods as he looks at the room filled with Jaffa then he looks at Sam.

"We need to find Bra'tac."

Sam nods and walks toward Iset. She stops a few feet from her.

"We have considered your offer but now we need to talk to the leaders of our world about it. Will you allow us to leave?"

"As I said before, you are not here as captives. You are all free to go whenever you please. I would only ask that you inform me of your final decision."

Sam nods slightly, "I will do what I can."

Within a few moments SG1 is headed toward the gate. As they walk Sam feels her skin tingle. She looks around them but sees nothing.

"What's up Carter?" Jack asks.

"I'm not sure but I think we are being watched Sir."

"I wouldn't put it past them," he says.

"If I am to believe what Saxa told me it could be possible that I may be able to sense them like they do with each other and like Ash'ka did with me."

Daniel moves closer to Sam, "If you can start sensing them will you tell me what it's like?"

Jack looks at Daniel, "Don't you think we have more important things to worry about?"

"Don't you find it the least bit fascinating? I mean they seem to be able to communicate without speaking. If Sam could develop that then she would know if they are being completely honest with us."

Jack looks at him for a moment before turning to Sam, "He has a point. And I am inclined to agree with him. Can you feel them?"

Sam shakes her head, "Not really. I feel a tingling that I didn't before; but it's more like my arm is asleep than anything else at this point. I will tell you if that changes."

AN: Sorry this update took a little longer to post than expected, I will try to be better about it in the future. This weekend is Easter so the next update may also be slightly delayed. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, I love to hear from my readers.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack watches as Sam dials the gate. As the wormhole whooshes to life Daniel enters SG1's IDC and they start up the ramp. Sam is the first through followed by Teal'c and Daniel. Jack steps toward the gate but before he steps thru a ripple runs across the surface of the event horizon, making him stop for a beat before stepping into the gate. As his boots hit the ramp in the gate room he looks at the control room.

"Close the iris and lock the base down now," he commands.

Walter nods and does as he is told. Sam turns to look at Jack as sirens start going off announcing the base lockdown.

"Sir?" she asks as he steps off the ramp.

Jack looks past her at one of the airmen, "Get a couple of TER's down here now."

"You care to explain Colonel?" Hammond asks.

"We may have an unwanted visitor on the base Sir."  
Hammond looks at Walter, "Get the president on the phone."

Jack doesn't wait to hear more. He quickly moves past his team and grabs a TER from the airman then turns to face the others.

"Daniel with me. Teal'c with Carter. The rest of you split up into groups of four and move floor by floor to clear the base. We need to find our visitor before they start toying with our minds," he says.

OoOoOoO

Saxa watches as her father follows Mah'la into the ring. She moves quickly around Jack and steps through. A moment later she finds herself in a huge room surrounded by Mah'la's people. Before she has time to let it soak in Jack steps thru the gate and orders the base to be locked down. Saxa watches intrigued as the room burst into life with people moving quickly, bright lights flashing, and a loud wailing noise. She follows Mah'la as she is handed a small object. She barely hears Jack's voice over the other sounds in the corridor.

"…We need to find our visitor before they start toying with our minds."

Saxa looks at Sam; clearly she hasn't sensed that she is being followed but that could change any moment. Saxa moves quickly behind Sam as she and Teal'c start moving away from Jack. She follows them for several minutes making sure to stay behind the object that Sam is holding. Suddenly Sam stops moving and without turning more than her head she looks right at Saxa for a moment before looking at Teal'c.

"We should clear the locker rooms. You take the men's and I'll hit the women's," Sam says handing the object to Teal'c, who bows his head slightly and moves quickly down the hall. Sam waits to move till he is out of ear shot then she looks at Saxa, "What are you doing here?"

"You can see me?"

"Yes and would you care to explain why that is?" Sam asks taking her arm and leading her into the locker room.

"Iset said that she had triggered the change in you. I told her that was not wise but she would not listen to me."

"The change? What is that?"

"It is something the queen can do. I suppose the best way to explain it is like turning on a light that only the queen can see the switch for."

"Okay, and what does that mean for me?"

"You may notice a few changes and you may not. It depends on what gifts you have."

Sam takes a breath, "Okay, we'll deal with that later. Why are you here?"

"I wished to warn you but Iset wouldn't allow me to so I hid myself from them and followed you to the ring. But you were already traveling here so I came as well. I meant no harm."

Sam looks at her for a moment, "Can anyone see you?"

"No, I am still hidden to all but you."

"Okay, I will take you somewhere safe but you have to stay there until I tell you otherwise."

"As you say Mah'la."

OoOoOoO

Sam makes her way to Teal'c with Saxa a few steps behind her.

"It was clear," she says indicating the locker room with a slight nod.

"I have also found nothing."

"Okay, the MALP storage area is one level up. We head there next," Sam says grabbing her radio.

"Level 25 clear," she says.

"Level 16 clear," she hears Jack say before they start moving again. Sam leads them to the elevator. Once they reach the next level she and Teal'c sweep quickly through the storage areas. After several minutes she grabs her radio again.

"Level 24 clear," she says then looks at Teal'c. "Okay, next stop level 23."

He nods and moves toward the elevator. Sam looks at Saxa.

'Stay here' she thinks.

Saxa smiles slightly at her.

'I will remain here until you return' Sam hears Saxa's voice in here head.

Taking a breath to calm her nerves she moves toward the elevator where Teal'c is waiting. They get in and continue sweeping the base. By the time the reach level 17 Jack's voice comes over the radio telling them the base is clear. Sam relaxes a bit and looks at Teal'c.

"I guess we should head to the briefing room."

"Indeed."

As they make their way down Jack and Daniel join them.

"What did you see that made you think someone infiltrated the base Sir?" Sam asks.

"A ripple in the event horizon after you went through."

"That could be explained by a lot of things."

"Yeah, but I just have a gut feeling…" he pauses.

"Have? As in still?" Daniel asks.

Jack looks at him, "It is possible that these things don't work on the Anocha."

"True but don't you think we would have noticed something out of place?"

"Maybe, but after the last encounter with them I'm not overly anxious to have more contact than necessary with them."

Sam shifts uncomfortably as the doors slide open and Jack steps out of the elevator.

Several minutes later Sam sits listening to Jack's account of events after leaving the SGC. Once he finishes he looks at her.

"You have anything to add Carter?" he asks.

"Only that after they took me I didn't feel like they meant me any harm. When we were dealing with Ash'ka I felt that something was very wrong but I don't get that feeling from Iset and her sisters."

"Do you think it's possible that they are hiding their true intentions Major?" Hammond asks.

"Because we don't know them I would say yes Sir, it is very possible. But when they took us they didn't harm us and they left us our weapons. And none of them tried to prevent us from leaving."

"Except that part where we were locked in a room with no doors," Jack says.

"I'm still not completely convinced that it wasn't simply an illusion Sir. I mean Ash'ka was able to hide her true form from us even when we were touching her. It is possible that Saxa could do something similar in hiding the door."

"That would be far more likely than her leading us through a wall," Daniel adds.

Jack looks at him, "That doesn't change the fact that we were under the impression that we were on house arrest until she let us out."

"We are getting a little off topic here people. Were you able to locate Master Bra'tac?" Hammond asks.

Jack lets out a breath and sits back in his chair as Sam answers.

"No Sir, I'm not even sure he was ever on that planet."

"Morrigan may have taken memories of him from the mind of a Jaffa and used it to lure us there," Teal'c says.

"Can she do that?" Hammond asks.

"We were told she has the power of persuasion Sir. She could have convinced a Jaffa to send us a message in his name very easily," Sam replies.

"And yet you think we can trust them Major?"

Jack sits forward, "General, the Goa'uld are a very real threat and even if we don't trust the Anocha, at the moment they seem to be willing to help us get rid of the greater evil. I'm not sure I'm ready to call them friend, but the enemy of my enemy and all that Sir."

Hammond nods slightly as he sits back in his chair for a moment.

"I will inform the president of the offer and recommend that for the time being we work with the Anocha. However, I would like to put some security measures in place to ensure we don't have a repeat of our last encounter with them. Major, since for whatever reason they are willing to listen to you I would like you and Colonel to be the ones to inform them of our decision. After I discuss it with the joint chiefs we will give you a list of our expectations to pass on to them. Until then SG1 you are not to leave the base. We need to handle this situation as quickly as possible. Dismissed."

 **AN: Let me know what you think so far. I love to hear from you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack stands, "Well I'm gonna get cleaned up and grab a bite while we wait to hear form the joint chiefs."

"I think I'm going to try to get some sleep," Sam says moving toward the door.

"I'll let you know when we hear something," Jack says.

"Okay, thanks."

Sam moves quickly to where she left Saxa. She feels a small wave of relief as she see her standing near a MALP. Before speaking Sam checks the storage area to make sure they area alone then she steps over to Saxa and tries hard to concentrate.

'You can come with me now but stay hidden', she thinks.

'I will do as you ask', she hears Saxa's voice in her head.

Sam bends down to check the MALP and then turns and heads to her quarters with Saxa following close behind her. She nods to a few people in the halls as she walks and finally reaches her room. Once inside she turns to Saxa.

"You will be safe here for now. There are no cameras in my room."

Saxa smiles, "You are doing very well developing your gifts."

"Okay, so now I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine?"

"Only when you allow us to. It is like speaking, only it is silent."

And you said that Iset made this happen?"

"Yes, she triggered the change in you."

"Alright, if you are telling the truth about wanting to warn me about this tell me right now, what all will happen to me now?"

"I know not all that will change for you but you can use your mind to speak. As Mah'la your first born will be a daughter to serve the queen after your death and she will be born with all your gifts plus more. As for what other things you will be capable of I do not know that."

Sam opens her mouth to answer when there is a knock on the door.

'Hide yourself,' Sam thinks as she walks to the door. She looks around the room before opening and is glad to see Saxa obeyed. She pulls the door open to see Jack standing before her with a smile.

"You just gonna leave me standing out here in the hallway?" he asks playfully.

Sam puts on her best smile and opens the door farther, "Come in."

Jack steps into the room and turns to face her as she closes the door.

"I had to get away from Daniel. When he and Teal'c start debating stuff it gets very hard to not fall asleep," he says, by way of explanation for his sudden appearance.

"That depends what they are debating."

"They were trying to decide what movie to go to this weekend."

"And the choices?"

"Daniel wants to see some movie about some historical something or other and Teal'c wants to see the new Star Wars movie."

Sam chuckles, "I actually wouldn't mind seeing the one Daniel wants to see. It has Jeremy Irons in it. It sounds like a good movie."

Jack shakes his head, "I'm more of a comedy lover myself."

Sam smiles at him as he steps closer to her, his eyes growing serious.

"You know, you gave me quite a scare on that planet."

"It wasn't my intention Sir."

"How many times have I told you drop the 'sir'," he says closing the distance between them but Sam steps back.

"Colonel, not here."

Jack looks longingly at her for a moment then take a quick breath, "I know, I just…"

He stops for a moment his eyes not leaving hers, "I can't lose you."

"Jack I…" Sam stops herself as she remembers Saxa. She looks toward the bed where Saxa is sitting, her hands folded in her lap and her eyes aimed at the floor. Jack looks at Sam and follows her line of sight then looks back at her.

"I should go so you can get some rest," he says finally.

He leaves before Sam can reply. Once he is out of the room and the door is closed Sam looks at Saxa, "Will you be able to stay out of sight until we go back to the planet?"

"Yes," Saxa answers as she stands. "He is the father of Iset."

Sam's breath catches in her throat for a moment, "Yes he is."

"And you care very much about him."

"Yes, I do."

"Then why do you not act upon this feeling?"

"Because it isn't allowed for people like us."

"You mean the warriors of your world? How then do you have new warriors?"

"Oh, I can be with someone and have a family if I want…"

"But you want this with him and you can not have it so you choose not to have anyone else."

Sam looks at the girl before her, "You are very insightful."

"My sisters have said this as well but I did not receive this gift from my mother. I know not why I am like this."

Sam smiles slightly, "I have a feeling you got it from your father."

Saxa looks at her with a smile, "If that is the case then perhaps my sisters received something of their fathers as well. That would be good for your people, would it not?"

"Yes it would be a very good thing."

oOoOoOo

Jack stands in General Hammond's office as the general listens to the voices on the phone. After a few minutes he hangs the phone up and looks at Jack.

"They are going to take time to consider the offer before agreeing to it so SG1 is to stand down for the time being. I think you should all go home and get some rest," Hammond says as he stands.

Jack nods slowly, "I'll let my team know. Do you think they will accept Iset's offer?"

"I told them I thought it could be a useful arrangement for the time being but we will see what they decided."

Jack gives him a half smirk before leaving. On his way to see Sam he bumps into Daniel.

"So what's the word?" Daniel asks.

"Nothing as of yet. Hammond said we should go home to get some rest until we hear something back from the joint chiefs."

"Do you think they will agree to join Iset against the Goa'uld?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think we should?"

Jack looks at his friend, "I have a hard time working with people I don't trust and the Anocha definitely fall under the 'not trusted' category."

"To be honest, I feel like they are a lot more trustworthy than Ash'ka was."

"You trusted her from the beginning."

"And I have learned from my mistakes."

Jack smiles at his friend, "I'm headed home till we hear something. Would you let Carter know she doesn't have to hang around the base tonight?"

"Sure, I was headed to see her anyways."

oOoOoOo

Sam breathes a sigh of relief as she enters her house and closes the door.

"You will be safe here," she says as Saxa becomes visible beside her.

"May I inquire where I might rest?"

"Sure," Sam leads her into her office and turns the lights on.

"You can sleep on the couch here. Are you hungry?"

Saxa smiles, "I would like to rest for now but sustenance would be much appreciated when I wake."

As Saxa sits on the couch Sam turns and walks into her kitchen and garbs a glass then moves to the sink. As she stands filling the glass she hears a knock at her front door. She sets the glass down and walks quickly to the front door, closing the office door on her way. She opens the door and smiles as she sees Jack standing on the other side.

"Sir? What's up?"

"To be honest I'm not sure how I ended up here. I thought I was driving home."

Sam looks at him gravely, "Do you remember driving here at all?"

"Yeah, but it was like something was calling me here. I know how crazy that sounds…"

Sam shifts uncomfortably, Actually Sir, it's doesn't sound that strange. I think you need to come inside for a few minutes."

She steps aside and closes the door as he steps into her house. As she turns to face him she nearly bumps into him.

"Oh, sorry…"

Jack grabs her arms to keep her from falling and they lock eyes for a moment. Suddenly Jack shakes his head and lets her go. He turns and strides into the kitchen. Sam takes a breath and follows him.

"I think Iset may have done something to me before I woke up in the cave."

"What do you mean ´something´?"

"She may have turned on the Anochan gene in me."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Saxa told me I might notice some changes."

"What kind of changes and why didn't you mention this in the briefing?"

Sam shifts uncomfortably, "There is something else I should tell you."

"And that would be?"

Before Sam can answer Saxa steps out of the shadows, "That I am here."

Jack looks from Saxa to Sam, "How did she get past the TER's?"

"Before I started searching I was able to see her. It happened suddenly; one minute it was just me and Teal'c then next she was standing beside me. I'm not sure why I didn't say anything..."

Jack holds up his hand, "Who else knows she's here?"

"No one."

"Good, let's keep it that way for now."

Sam looks at him surprised, "Sir?"

"If she is here with you that tells me that you trust her. Now maybe we can get some answers."

AN: Let me know what you think so far. I love to hear from all you guys.


End file.
